


Mamamora

by rainismymusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: A series of one-shots about Keith and his mom, based on a series of prompts and ideas from tumblr and comments.





	Mamamora

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a conglomerate of one-shots, prompts, and ideas about Keith, and his mom, Krolia. Open for suggestions about prompts to add, prompts to take away, and ideas! Leave a kudos/comment if you like it! Thank you!

Krolia and Keith HC’s

He struggles with knowing what to call her. Mom? Mother? Blade Co-owner?  
Krolia, deadpan: “Just call me Special K.”  
Keith, turning around and walking away immediately. “No. I’m not doing this. Goodbye.”

Long silences that aren’t awkward. Just two broody broods walking down the halls

They both have terrible insomnia and Krolia tries to give Keith medication but it’s some Galra stuff that makes him KO for 14 hours like a deadman and is thus entirely ineffective

“Keith fix your shirt.” “I didn’t come here to be LeCtUrE-“

Krolia: *arrives anywhere after Keith does* Keith with a shit eating smirk: “You’re late.”

They both like quiet places like Olkarion. When she goes there for the first time, she remarks she loves it. Keith tells her that it’s one of his top 5 planets he’s been on. She asks him what the other 4 are, and gets several lovely hours getting to listen to her son talk about his special interest. She gives him this soft look the entire time, not sure how to convey how grateful she is that they’ve found one another again.

After the war is done, Keith actually gets to go back to Earth as his home, since he’s not only found his mother, but also gained a family of his own. Also cue this line: Krolia, seeing Keith’s shack: “Bitch you live like this?”

Krolia notices Keith’s little crush on lance INSTANTLY. At first she doesn’t say anything. At first.After a conversation with Lance leaves Keith blushing with a smile: “So.”  
“No.”   
“Your Dad reeled me in with his jokes as well, it’s okay.”   
Later:  
“Keith this is getting embarrassing.”  
“Yeah, well I guess I’ll keep doing it until I die.”  
“...No?”

Krolia loves Peanut Butter. 

Once she sees Pidge she is instantly attached to her  
Krolia, seeing Pidge for the first time: holy shit you are so small and pretty please let me hug you.   
Pidge, struggling to breathe in hug: hElp

Krolia also loves Hunk because he’s a bundle of sunshine. Who wouldn’t?

She continuously asks Keith about his love life but he avoids it. Meeting Lance for the first time, it all clicked.   
Krolia: My son picks them well.  
Lance: What?  
Krolia: Tall, brunette, nice ass-  
Keith & Lance, shrieking in unison: WHAT?!

She hates the mice because they can fit into small places she can’t.  
Krolia: Little fuckers….  
Shiro: *Gasps loudly*

Krolia constantly gives “Shiro” dirty looks, claiming that “she knows”.  
Shiro: *breathes*  
Krolia: I know what you’re doing.  
Shiro: What?  
Krolia: I know.   
Shiro: I’m really confus-  
Krolia: I FUCKIN’ KNOW!

She is fascinated by Kaltenecker. Even though she had been on Earth she didn’t see much of it. She was interested in the land her son grew up in.  
Krolia: So what does it do?  
Lance: Well you milk her and she’ll give you milk.   
Krolia: Fascinating.   
[After Lance leaves]  
Krolia: Listen, I know you know about Shiro. Let’s form an alliance.  
Kaltenecker:  
Keith: STOP HARASSING THE COW!

Keith gives her a tour around the castle. She asks stupid questions to try and start conversation with her son who’s she very distant from and feels very guilty because of her absence in his life.   
Krolia: What’s that?  
Keith: That’s a door…  
Krolia: Fascinating.

Since she has taken a liking to Pidge she hangs around with her when Keith is busy.   
Pidge teaches her about Earth and other “things”  
Krolia: Keith! Let's look up some me-mes and laugh together!  
Keith: Oh my god no.  
Krolia: Please?! We can have bonding moments! I can cradle you in my arms!  
Lance: *chokes*  
Pidge: *snorts*

One where they get to fight together in a battle and Keith is somehow injured so Krolia gets super protective? -Paige (request)  
Krolia strangling Kolivan for letting Keith join the blade. -OMGSHIPPING (request)

Protective asf  
Keith: *crying*  
Krolia: WHO WANTS TO DI-

Imagine Lotor does betray Team Voltron so there’s a big showdown between everyone and at one point, Krolia fires at Lotor while Haggar tries to zap Keith and they just whip around to look at each other and simultaneously scream “NOT MY SON YOU BITCH!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE add any prompts you’d like to see, or any ones you would like to take away. Feel free to tell me the ones you would like first! Any and all ideas are welcome!
> 
> Places to find me:  
> Instagram: @rainismymusic  
> Writing IG: @writingismyclosethobby  
> Tumblr: @expericat


End file.
